Hide and Seek Alone - A Continuation
by Cherry-Chan98
Summary: What do you do now Hide and Seek's gone wrong? - The after story for the song Hide and Seek (숨바꼭질 - Sumbakkogjil) by SeeU 호옹이(Ho-ong-i)


A boy watched a girl drop to the floor,  
A man watched a woman invade the core.

The boy watched the house, silent as can be,  
The man flew high, closer to see.

A boy ran inside, desperate to hide,  
The woman was calm, she meant no real harm.

Eyes snapped open to reveal the horrifying scene.

Of all the moments to awake to, did this really have to be it?

She could see the tears streaming down the shocked face of a young girl, the moment of recognition flashing across her best friend's face before it went blank.

"No!" She screamed, "Stop it! Don't do it! Please just let him be!" You'd think that kind of hysteria was something only children were able to express so freely but there sat a young woman crying her eyes out, her face contorted in heartbroken rage. Water blurred her vision but only the walls listened to her thunderous sobs.

Of all the moments to awake to, did it really have to be this?

His body swayed slightly but the boy managed to gently pull himself to a stand. This time it was the girl's body to fall to the floor in fear.

"Please." Spare the unheard hiccups, the room was empty. The children made no sound, only cried silently and watched each other. She knew what was going to happen next. The little girl was too frightened to figure it out in that short time, but the woman knew. She sat on her knees, head down, her shaking arms, despite touching nothing, held her up as she watched the scene unfold. She knew this house, she loved this house but even with others in the room, she was all alone.

Of all the moments to awake to, was this really the only option?

A silver knife rose to the light, reflections shimmered off momentarily blinding her yet she moved to keep a firm gaze. She hated this moment. She hated this exact second and the woman who did this but she knew she had to watch. She had to see what really happened. The walls would've awarded a medal to her for her bravery. It's really rather difficult to watch a child be murdered a meter away and not be able to do anything. She was no longer making the only sound in the house.

There was a definite squelch as the knife hit, carefully missing any bones or organs, straight through the centre of the young girl's body. A squeak jumped from her lips, mixing with a disbelieving gasp as the knife pulled out and slammed back into her chest, breaking her ribs with chaotic squishes and cracks. Blood flew from her body and splattered across the boy and floor. A few drops landed on the floating woman's face. Her high pitched scream was deafening, her face crumpled and soggy, her nails dug deep into her arms as she tried to close herself off from the scene. The lump in her throat refused to move, choking her with her own silent words of complaint.

Of all the moments to awake to, was this option the only one?

The boy was grinning. Then he began to laugh. Taking deep breaths, he absorbed the smell of her blood. You'd think his arms would get tired after a while, lifting, dropping, lifting, dropping, yet he continued to stab her mercilessly. She saw the girl begin to fall backwards. _No, no, no!_ She wanted to screech, she wanted to leap in front of the girl and bring her back to life. She let her hands fall down, stretching to support the girl whose body passed through her fingers as if they were water. The boy continued to maul the once precious skin until her body was barely recognizable.

Of all the moments to awake to, did it really have to be one of betrayal?

Finally, he stopped. The invisible woman sat wailing just above him. His head was hung low, looking at the mass of blood and gold he'd created. The woman suddenly noticed he'd ceased movement and jumped up to float in front of him. She had to see his face. Despite being at eye level, his hair blocked his eyes. He needed a haircut really, but now wasn't the time to worry about that. He shifted his weight to one leg, his other pointing out at an angle as he raised his slowly raised his head. The chocolate hair parted to reveal his pitch black eyes and lava red iris. She gazed deep into his ignorant face, watching for that one moment of truth. A condescending smirk peeked from his lips, his teeth were shark like as he chuckled to himself.

Of all the moments to awake to, did it really have to be one of death?

_This can't be true._ The woman couldn't believe he could make such a face. Not this boy, not the boy who'd always been so sweet and innocent. It was simply impossible. Fury ran like a forest fire, blazing through her blood. If only she had a form. If only she had the possibility to destroy something; to kick the wall or break the bed.

The walls were watching as she rolled across the floor, 5 feet above it, in a heartbroken strop.

Of all the moments to awake to, did it really have to be her own death?


End file.
